


Christmas Ficlets

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Multifandom Christmas ficlets just because.
Chapter 1: NapollyaChapter 2: SamSteveChapter 3: SuperCorp and SanversChapter 4: JayroyChapter 5: Superbat and Wonderlane





	1. Not Russian Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon and Illya discuss Christmas in Russia.

It was Christmas Eve, the first one since Illya and Napoleon had decided to stop pretending there was nothing between them, and they were enjoying their holiday season together.  Napoleon had hung mistletoe in every room of their apartment, and after spending some time kissing underneath the one in the kitchen, he insisted it was time for eggnog.

Illya watched quietly and curiously as he poured a thick, creamy concoction in a couple of punch glasses and then splashed a generous amount of brandy into each one.

“What’s Christmas like in Russia?” Napoleon asked, quite suddenly, as he handed Illya one of the glasses.

Illya frowned, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of the strange cocktail he was expected to drink or because of the question.

“Come on, Peril,” Napoleon went on, a slightly teasing tone to his voice.  “I thought you liked to talk about Russia.”

Illya sipped the eggnog and found, to his surprise, that he didn’t hate it.  “Da, I do, Cowboy… is just….”

Napoleon smiled softly.  “You’re homesick?”

Illya thought for a minute.  “No.  I _miss_ home.”

Napoleon laughed heartily at that, and placed a little kiss on his cheek.  “That’s what homesick means.”

Illya blushed and downed the rest of his eggnog.  He didn’t drink often, and there was a lot of brandy in it, so he already felt a bit lightheaded from it. He wouldn’t have a second glass.  

“Sorry for teasing,” Napoleon went on.  “I do want to hear about it though… if you’d like to tell me.”

Illya smiled fondly. Napoleon was quite sweet in his own way… even if he didn’t like for anyone to know that.  “Well, Russian Christmas is… not big holiday.  We celebrate more for New Year’s Day, and have Christmas on the seventh of January… but most people do not do much to observe it.”

“But why?” Napoleon asked.  

Illya shrugged. “Government doesn’t like Christmas, I guess.”

Napoleon nodded, seemingly understanding.  “And New Year’s?”

“Some things we have similar to American Christmas,” Illya replied, smiling broadly.  “We have big family dinner, tell stories and sing songs for the children.  And New Year’s is when the children get gifts from Father Frost.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Napoleon replied.  “You miss it, huh?”

Illya nodded.  “A little.  Sometimes more than others.”

“Well,” Napoleon began, “Maybe… maybe you’d like to take me next year?”

Illya gently touched his Cowboy’s hand, and his heart felt incredibly full.  Maybe it was the holiday or the alcohol, but it was probably the good feelings Napoleon was giving him.  “I think I would like that very much,” he replied softly.

Napoleon kissed him sweetly, and Illya sighed happily.  It was a very nice American holiday.


	2. Twinkle Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows Steve how fun it can be to lay underneath your Christmas tree.

Sam laid on his back underneath the Christmas tree and just quietly watched the lights twinkle.  The pine smelled _so_ good, the peppermint hot chocolate in the mug he was holding tasted and smelled just like Christmas should… and everything felt so wonderful.  And so right.

“Are you trying to sneak a peek at your presents?” Steve asked.

Sam smiled warmly and glanced up at him.  “Nope.  Just enjoying the tree.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow.  “Really?”

Sam nodded.  “Yeah. Come down here real quick.”

Steve seemed skeptical, but he sat down on the floor beside Sam.  Sam looked up at his boyfriend for a moment, waiting for him to stretch out, but he never did.

“Well?” Sam asked.  “Aren’t you going to lay down?  That’s the only way to really enjoy this.”

Steve laughed softly, but he did scoot in beside Sam and get on his back.  “So, what exactly is the appeal of this?  All I’m really getting is itchy from pine needles.”

Sam sighed happily. “It just… _feels_ like Christmas down here.  Didn’t you ever do this as a kid?  Lay under the tree watching the lights twinkle while you waited for Santa?”

“They didn’t have twinkling lights when I was a kid,” Steve replied.  “And Santa was real scarce during the depression.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to laugh at that… you just sound like such an old man right now.  It’s cute.”

Steve laughed, but tried to pretend to be offended.  “Kids these days.”

“You’re so old that you’re like my own person Santa Claus,” Sam replied playfully.

Steve laughed again. “And I am the only one who knows how naughty you’ve been.”

Sam grinned and kissed him deeply.  “You’re a dirty old man.”

“Yep,” Steve replied happily.  

Sam kissed him again, softer and sweeter than before, and then gently pressed their foreheads together.  It was his job to show Steve how nice it could be to experience Christmas from underneath the tree… and he was pretty sure that Steve was getting to see the merits of it.


	3. Christmas Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie have a Christmas movie night.

Kara was wearing her favorite sweater and her favorite skirt, and she had checked her hair and makeup in the mirror no less than four times.  It was a big night… her first Christmas with Lena, and Alex’s first Christmas with Maggie.  While it wasn’t Christmas yet, the four of them were getting together to watch Christmas movies at Kara’s place… and though she couldn’t quite say why, she was nervous.

Before she could worry much more, the doorbell rang.  Before she answered it, she zipped through the kitchen and grabbed one of the gingerbread girls she had spent the afternoon baking, and she gulped it down quickly before opening the door to find Alex and Maggie waiting.

“Hi, you two!” she greeted cheerfully.  She hugged each of them and ushered them into the apartment.  

“I wasn’t sure if I should bring something, or… you know,” Maggie began.  She handed Kara a bottle of wine in a bottle shaped gift bag and smiled sheepishly but sweetly.

Kara grinned.  “You didn’t have to, but I’m grateful you did.  Thank you.”

Maggie shrugged, and Alex smiled at her.  Kara felt such a tug of happiness at seeing it… Alex never used to smile like that… where it touched her eyes and left her heart on display.  She did it all the time since Maggie had been around, and Kara couldn’t be happier for them.

She took the bottle to the kitchen and said, “I’ll open that when Lena gets here.  She said she’d text me when she was about to leave so I could order Chinese.  She’s gonna swing by and pick it up.”

Alex wrinkled her nose slightly but tried to look pleased.  “That’s sweet of her.” She was so protective of Kara… it was hard for her to trust Lena, just like it had been hard for her to trust any of the other people Kara had been interested in romantically.  That was at least part of the reason why Kara was nervous for this evening and wanted it to go well.  She wanted Alex to see how wonderful Lena was.

Alex and Maggie got comfortable on the couch and Kara pulled out a bin of Christmas movies on DVD.  She set her copy of _The Holiday_ on the bluray player; she knew Lena hadn’t seen it.

They all waited for a while.  Kara checked her phone every couple of minutes for over an hour… but Lena never texted or called.  She knew there must be a good reason for it, but she was beginning to worry… and Alex was visibly growing annoyed.

“She isn’t coming,” Alex said.  

Kara frowned.  “She will.  She wouldn’t stand me up.”

“But she has,” Alex insisted.  “She obviously has.  If she was still coming, she’d have contacted you to say why she was late and how much longer she’d be.”

Maggie smiled playfully.  “Maybe you scared the poor thing off with this guard dog routine, Danvers.”

Alex shook her head. “No.  That ‘poor thing’ is hurting my sister, so I don’t feel bad for her… and I won’t feel bad after I have a talk with her.”

“What?” Kara asked quickly.  “No.  You’re not saying _anything_ to her.”

“Kara, I _have_ to,” Alex replied.

Maggie sighed.  “Let them work this out themselves.”

“Thank you,” Kara replied.  “Listen to your wonderful and beautiful girlfriend. Let me handle it.”

Alex was opening her mouth to protest when the doorbell (finally) rang.  Kara didn’t give her sister time to say or do anything else and ran to the door.  Lena was waiting on the other side, looking stunning in a deep red cocktail dress that probably cost as much as all of Kara’s clothes combined.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Lena began.

Kara smiled softly and kissed Lena’s cheek.  “It’s fine.  It isn’t a big deal.”

Lena came inside, carrying a few unmarked bags that smelled like some pretty delicious food, and closed the door after her.  “No… it _is_ a big deal.  I was going to lie and say I got held up with work and asked my chef to whip this up to make it up to you, but the truth is I asked my chef in advance to make all this… and I’m not late because of work.”

“You’re late because you were somewhere with no access to phones or computers or any other device that gets the internet?” Alex asked skeptically, crossing her arms.  “And _that’s_ why you didn’t call my sister?”

“No,” Lena began, looking down.  “I just… got nervous and… psyched myself out, I guess.”

Kara furrowed her brows.  “Are you okay?  Why were you nervous?”

“I’ve never spent Christmas with friends, or an amazing girlfriend,” Lena began.  “Or much of anyone, really.  The Luthor family didn’t do much for holidays, as you can imagine, so I wasn’t sure what to do, or how to act.  I didn’t want you all to realize that I'm… not as sure of myself as I would like others to think.”

“Lena,” Kara began softly.  “I understand being nervous… I was nervous today too about all of us getting together!  But I guarantee you that no one here is going to think less of you for anything you say or do… and I invited you here because we want you here.   _I_ want you here.”

Lena finally lifted her gaze from the floor.  “Really?”

“Really,” Kara insisted.  She hugged Lena then and kissed her cheek again.  “I’m so glad you came.”  Then, looking at Alex and Maggie, she added, “And I’m sure we’re all happy to see you.  Especially Alex, who _must_ realize that I’ve never been this happy.”

“We are,” Maggie replied.  Then, elbowing Alex gently and raising an eyebrow at her, she asked, “Aren’t we?”

Alex sighed.  “Yeah. Yeah we are.”  She watched Kara for a second and then conceded, “My sister is so happy… and I’m happy for that.”

Lena blushed and grinned.  Kara had never seen her blush before… it was beautiful. She could probably look at Lena all night… so she had to force herself to focus on the evening, and not just on how stunning Lena was.

“Well, the smell of that food is driving me crazy,” Kara began.  “Let’s go ahead and eat.”  Soon everyone was relaxed and had plates piled high with food and glasses of wine.   The movie was playing and everyone was laughing and enjoying it.  Kara could tell Alex was still going to keep an eye on Lena, but she seemed to be much more willing to give her a chance.  And Lena would surely win her over… Kara might have been biased, but she didn’t think anyone could resist Lena for long.


	4. Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Roy discuss their Christmas plans.

“I don’t care how much they beg,” Jason began.  “I’m not going to the stupid Christmas dinner at the Manor.”

Roy sat down beside Jason on the couch and put his arm around him.  “Uh huh.  Ollie is gonna beg me to come over too, but I’m not going.”

Jason raised an eyebrow.  He was going to say that it could happen.  His family probably did want to see him… but he was going to turn them down. But if he said that, Roy might get the wrong idea and think that Jason _wanted_ to be invited over.  Which… he certainly did not.

“We’ll have a good Christmas here,” Roy said softly.  “You and me and Lian.”

Jason smiled when he thought of Lian, who he felt was almost as much his as she was Roy’s. “I can’t wait to see her face when she sees that new bike.”

“And the My Little Pony castle,” Roy added.  “She’s gonna be so happy.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah.  She’s a good kid.  She deserves it.”

Roy kissed Jason’s cheek.  “We _all_ deserve a nice Christmas.”

Jason didn’t really feel like he deserved it, but he was happy Roy thought he did.  He yawned softly and thought about all the times when he was a kid and Christmas had just been another day… and he thought about the Christmases he spent with Bruce and Dick and Alfred before he died, which hadn’t _all_ been too terrible.  Some were actually pretty nice.  Even so, he was glad to be spending this one with Roy and Lian… they were his favorite family yet.

Jason rested his head on Roy’s shoulder.  His phone vibrated in his pocket, and when he pulled it out, he saw a text message from Bruce.  It wasn’t exactly an invitation to the Christmas dinner… he seemed to be under the impression that he had already given Jason an invitation.

“So um,” Jason began aloud, “B-Man says he’ll see us for dinner tomorrow at 4 PM.”

Roy raised an eyebrow.  “Yeah?”

Jason nodded.  “Want me to tell him to fuck off, or…?”

“Well,” Roy began.  “Ollie did invite me to their big dinner.  Invited us, I should say… but I didn’t wanna say anything because I didn’t know Bruce was gonna invite you, and I didn’t want you to feel bad…”

Jason thought for a minute.  “Well, we both just said we didn’t want to go to the family dinners.  Let’s just tell them both to fuck off and stay here, give Lian a special day.”

“Or,” Roy began. “Just thinking out loud… but Ollie’s dinner is always real early, like Thanksgiving style… 2 PM.  We could probably make an appearance at both, and still have Christmas morning here…”

Jason smiled despite himself.  “I mean… if you want to go see Ollie, I’m not gonna stop you.”

“It isn’t that I _want_ to see him,” Roy replied.  “But you know… Bruce is expecting to see you, and I think Dinah would be disappointed if she didn’t get to at least hug Lian…”

Jason nodded.  “Then it’s settled.  I guess we’re having three Christmases.”

“Guess so,” Roy replied.

Jason thought about Lian, and how much she would love Alfred’s Christmas cookies and having lots of people to hang out with at both Bruce and Ollie’s houses.  And he thought back to being a kid and waking up in Wayne Manor on Christmas morning and knowing there were people there who cared about him, people who would be happy to spend Christmas with him.

“Roy?” Jason asked.

Roy raised an eyebrow in response and asked, “Hm?”

“I’m not like… too upset about it,” Jason admitted.  “Seeing everyone for Christmas, I mean.  Obviously I don’t care, but… it’s not the _worst_ thing to happen, I guess.”

“Yeah, Jaybird,” Roy replied.  “It’ll be all right.”

Jason knew it was as close as either one of them would come to admitting they were excited… but he knew for his part, he was okay with how things were turning out.  He’d have a nice Christmas after all… and maybe he did deserve it.


	5. Practical Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce want to get Damian the same toy that Lois and Diana want to get Jon.

Bruce was mumbling swear words under his breath and telling aggressive drivers Merry Christmas as they tried to find a parking spot anywhere near the toy store.  Clark couldn’t believe that he and Bruce were actually doing last minute emergency Christmas gift shopping on Christmas Eve, but he realized there was a first time for everything.

Bruce normally bought presents online well in advance, and Clark liked to shop early too, but this had been an emergency.  Krypto had been playing and jumped on a couple of packages.  One, a sweater, had just needed to be rewrapped.  But the other was a toy robot Damian had been hinting about for months… and it was irreparably broken.

“I’m sorry about this, B,” Clark said again.  “You know how excited Krypto gets…”

Bruce nodded.  “I know.  I’m not upset.  I just hate coming out on Christmas Eve, but we do what we have to.”

Clark smiled softly and nodded, but stayed quiet.  He still felt bad about what had happened.  They eventually found a parking place and hurried into the store.  They went to the aisle that was most likely to have the toy robots, and saw that the shelves were mostly picked over.  There were still tons of people though… and a few were fighting over the boxes that were there.

“You wanna wait outside and let me do this?” Clark asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.  “And have you give up the toy to the first person who asked politely?”

Clark shook his head and they made their way into the fray.  Clark spotted one box on a high shelf that looked like the robot they needed, and he pushed his way over toward it as quickly as he could, wishing he was able to fly over to it without starting trouble for himself.

Just as he was reaching for the box, a pair of hands from the opposite side of the shelf, on the next aisle over, reached over the top and snatched the box from his grasp.

“What the…” he muttered.

And then, he heard a familiar voice say, “I got it!”

Diana.

“You’re the best, Princess!”

Lois.

Clark cast a glance over at Bruce, and Bruce made his way to the next aisle.  Clark followed moments later.

“You literally snatched that out of my hands,” Clark said.

Diana shrugged, handing the box to Lois.  “I didn’t feel anyone holding on.”

“We need that for Damian,” Bruce reasoned.  “Krypto broke the one I already bought him.”

Lois gave a shrug that mirrored Diana’s from a moment before.  “I need it for Jon.”

“He never mentioned wanting a robot,” Clark countered.

Lois smiled. “Damian showed him the videos on youtube and he’s been talking about it all week.”

“I’ll order one for Jon online,” Bruce offered.  “Have it rush shipped and it’ll be here in just a couple days…”

“But not in time for Christmas,” Diana cut in.

Bruce frowned.  “But it’s the only thing Damian really wants.  He’s been asking for it for months.”

“Jon wants one too,” Lois replied.  “And Diana and I are giving it to him.”

And then the thing Clark feared would happen _did_ happen.  All three of them turned and looked at him, expecting him to take sides and settle the dispute.  Expecting him to pick between his husband and his son.

“Well,” he began.  “Maybe one of the boys would like something else just as much…”

“No,” Lois and Bruce both practically shouted at once.

Diana sighed.  “Wait a minute.  We’re all friends here, and we all love both boys.  We have to find a compromise.”

“But there _isn’t_ a suitable compromise,” Bruce replied.  “One boy won’t get what he wants.”

Clark thought for a moment.  “Well… maybe they could both have it.  They’re friends, and they’ll be together on Christmas morning… we could say it’s for both of them.”

“But what happens when Jon leaves the manor?” Lois asked.  “Does he keep the robot or does Damian?”

Clark sighed, though he admitted she had a point.  But he wasn’t going to give up.  “You guys stay here,” he began.  “There are tons more toy stores, and I have no problem hitting a few by myself.  Hold onto that robot… and I’m sure I can find another.”

Clark was gone before the others could say a thing.  He visited every toy store in the state and still didn’t find a second robot.  He was beginning to feel hopeless when he received a text message from Bruce asking him to come back to the toy store.

Clark flew back, wondering how he’d give them the sad news that he wasn’t able to find another robot, but when he found them, they were standing outside the store.  Bruce and Lois both had shopping bags.

“What happened?” he asked.  “Which one of the boys is getting the robot?”

Lois smiled.  “Both of them.”

Bruce pulled a box out of his shopping bag.  It was a different robot than they had originally planned to buy, but it was similar.  Lois showed Clark an identical one.

“We looked around a little and found this robot,” Bruce said.  “Just reading the features, it’s a little bit better.”

“They’ll both have robots,” Lois added.

Diana grinned. “Matching ones, so they won’t have anything to fight over.”

“That was a really practical solution,” Clark replied.  He fought a blush over the fact that he hadn’t thought of it himself.

Bruce kissed his cheek softly.  “Your idea was good too, honey.”

Clark laughed, mostly at himself, but also just from relief.  The boys would both get a good Christmas gift, and there would be peace between the four of them.  Despite all the unnecessary flying, that worked out much better than he could have hoped.


End file.
